Baby Doll
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Baby Doll is a famed thief who, in reality is Nikita Potter, Girl-Who-Lived. She goes to steal a jewel for Voldemort when she comes across Ichigo by sitting on his roof. Being her saucy self, she sticks around to try and get him to tap that. In the end, she ends up helping out in the war between Shinigami and Hollow. Well, as long as she gets what she wants... Fem!Harry, AU


**_Warnings:_****_ Slightly descriptive sex, mentions of adult themes, definitely AU, violence, mention gore(kinda), Criminal!CHeery!Sexy!Fem!Harry, Criminal!Hermione, Criminal!Ron, Good!Voldy, Good!Weasley's, Bad!Dumbles...any others will ruin it...Oh, and teenage hormones, guess I need to ad that._**

**_Rate- M_**

**_Pairings: Fem!Harry/Ichigo, Rukia/Renji, Hermione/Ron, all others can be interpreted_**

**_A/N This just sort of popped into my head after watching Sucker Punch(epic movie!) and Catwoman(another epic movie!). It's a bit short at like, four thousands something words, but I love how I've portrayed the alternate universe for this._**

**_Disclaimer is on my profile._**

"…and in other news today, the Gem of Salazar went missing at the Tokyo Museum of History. Sources inside authorities say they still have no leads, but one guard did say he saw an odd woman. However, no description was able to be given. And the stocks have risen…"

Ichigo blinked at the television before shrugging, heading off to school.

"Totally. It's a…lovely little thing." She purred, caressing the silver and green gem in her palm. It was nightfall and she was sitting comfortably on the roof of some clinic.

Her friend, Hermione Granger, chuckled, "_Shame, Baby Doll, you just can't help but steal things, can you?_"

'Baby Doll' chuckled. "Well, honey, I did grow up in New Orléans until is was eleven. I learn from some of the best, now didn't I sugah?"

"_Well, that's a fact considering it was Dark who taught you. I've got to go, Niki. I've got a job in the morning._"

"Night, Mione. Tell Ron I said hello."

"_Course._" The line went dead.

Nikita Potter had been found on her Aunts door step by a man who had long for gone his name. Having read the letter she'd been left with, he decided she need to know what she was doing. So, the man who called himself Dark, had raised the Savior of the Wizarding World. She'd had a natural talent for sneaking and stealing- she was a natural thief.

So he'd taught her how to steal without being caught. By the time Hogwarts rolled around, she'd made a name for herself in the un-lawed side of the world. The name was given to her by Dark's best friend, Katrina. Baby Doll, because she was adorable as a child, cute to dress up, and hot and sexy when she was older.

In Hogwarts, she made the two closest friends she had. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione's family were disguised as dentists, but were retired assassins for the British Government, however to keep their daughter safe, they had taught her everything they knew. Ron was tired of living in the shadows of his brothers and having to go by ever rule there was. So, with the two pulling their information, they'd taught him so he was on level with them.

It'd been child's play to Nikita to get a hold of her enemies Horcruxes- before she learned she herself was one. It was simple to inform Voldemort in one of their little meetings of the minds. With a world to the Weasley's- who had already felt betrayed by Dumbledore when he tried to set up a marriage contract between Nikita and Ron without anyone's know- had a plan made. The Weasley's and Granger's would move to America, and Voldemort could have Britain so long as the mindless killings stopped.

When the Weasley's, Hermione and Nikita sat down with a real face-to-face meeting with the man everything was then concrete. They were technically on his side, just not fighting. They were merely doing things for him from time to time. Each left with a Horcrux, or at least the main three of the lot did. Hermione was given Slytherin's locket- the real one- Ron was given Ravenclaw's Diadem bewitched to look like a silver hoop earring, and Nikita herself was given the Gaunt Ring.

They'd left the next day, not at all concerned about how Voldemort would do things. He didn't really plan to take down any muggle-borns or muggles themselves, just make sure they understood Wizarding Society.

She sighed, eyeing the beauty of a gem in her hand before wrapping a black ribbon around it, tapping it and tossing it into the air. "Portus." It vanished, sent to Voldemort- or as he asked them to call him, Marvalo.

The gem would make a nice addition to his collection of Founder's items.

Ichigo blinked, feeling an odd presence in the back of his mind, brushing against it like a feather. His eyes followed the sensation to his ceiling, and with a second to he was up on his roof. He stared at the teen sitting there.

Her black hair was in a ponytail, strands free to frame her face, blazing green eyes stared at him with a raised brow, and her skin was a creamy pale. She had on a multitude of leather(Blondie's outfit in Sucker Punch, without goggles) too, and a mask on her face that surrounded her eyes and the top of her nose.

"Can I help you, sugah?" She asked, Japanese heavily accent in a Southern American one.

"Why are you on my roof? And what's with the…outfit?" He kept his eyes on her face, trying to keep his teenage hormones out of the picture. Honestly though, it was sort of…sexy.

She stood, body rolling in a way that almost had him blushing furiously. "They call me Baby Doll, sugah. And this outfit just…suits me, doesn't it? Aw, what's wrong, hun? Never seen a girl be so provocative?" She asked teasingly, tongue flashing out to lick her lips. "My, and aren't you one tasty little Shinigami. But who are you?"

"K-Kurosaki Ichigo…and wait, how did you know I'm a Shinigami?"

"Sugah, I'm a witch, of course I know about your kind."

"Witch? You mean magic?" He knew his mother was one, he hadn't gotten any of it, though Yuzu had. Karin favored Rieatsu like him. "I thought the Magic Communities were all in Europe."

"How silly, sugah. They're all over, though, they are well hidden." She waved it off, stepping towards him and peering up, finger trailing his cheek and making his eyes widen. She laughed, licking her top lip again. "Do me a favor, sugah. Keep this wonderful body in top shape. I'll be around, and even if you won't let me play, I at least want to watch while I chit chat with you." Emerald eyes looked at him sultrily, another laugh being given before she vanished.

Ichigo swallowed thickly and shivered. He just knew that…Baby Doll…was going to be…interesting in the least.

Baby Doll visited him quiet often, eventually revealing her name as Potter Nikita, though she warned him not to call her that when she was dressed as she was. She often tried to catch him naked, but after the first three times, he became aware enough her presence to cover himself before she could see him. She'd also tried seducing him, which nearly worked every time.

The closest however, was probably when he got as far as pining her too the bed before his sense returned to him and he got off. He didn't want any one-night stands, they weren't his type of thing.

In the end however, she ended up telling him all about her life and vise versa. She was in his bedroom nearly every night, except for the times the seventeen year old girl had jobs or something she wanted. He only met her once without her gear.

It was actually in the market, where she'd been buying groceries. She had been dressed in a black half shirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers. It had been one interesting meeting, especially when she managed to cut him off from calling her Baby Doll- with a kiss, actually. He'd blinked and she'd grinned cheekily, stating that next time he needed to cut loose and enjoy it.

Ichigo too in a shuddered breathe, pushing himself onto his knees as the others arrived. Grimmjow merely laughed at him.

"Now, Pretty Boy, didn't I tell you too be keeping that fine body in good condition." His eyes moved to a nearby roof top as Baby Doll jumped down to land next to him. "Sugah, that is not good condition."

"Shove it, Baby Doll." He managed through panted breathes.

"Who the hell is this?" Renji said, hand on the handle of his zanpaktou, eyeing both her and the arrancar.

"Now sugah, I'm hurt. Didn't tell nobody about us, did ya?" She bent down into his face with a sultry grin, "I'll have to get you for that later." She straitened, eyeing Grimmjow like a cat. "Oh? Well, I'll be damned. Sugah, what is it with you and all these hot males? Don't tell me your cheating on me, hun!"

"Shut up!"

"Aw, so rude, Pretty Boy." She chided. "So, who are you, kitty-cat?"

"Jaggerjaques Grimmjow, Sexta Espada."

She licked her lips, "More like Sexy Espada." She said coyly.

Grimmjow landed on the ground, eyeing her up and down. "Your no Shinigami."

"Spot on, hun! I'm a witch- how's bout we make a deal though?" She said, "You've made me a bit angry, sugah. You destroyed the bank I was going to rob- it had such a lovely, expensive piece of art work that would do wonders for my home- and you've messed up Pretty Boy. So, you win, you get a little slave…but if I win…well, you die, sugah."

He smirked, eyes roving her body again. Ichigo wasn't sure why exactly, but he had the sudden urge to get a hot poker and stab the arrancar's eyes out before killing him. "You got a deal, girl."

She grinned, "Then, you better keep on your toes, sugah. I don't really play fair…" Green eyes flickered back to Ichigo, "Do I, Pretty Boy?" She laughed saucily before avoiding the attack thrown at her.

She slipped around the blunette, following his movements from behind with her back to his where he couldn't feel her, laughing when he figured it out and tried to elbow him, slipping between his legs and coming up against this chest before kicking him with her heeled boot. "You're a bimbo, I guess. No brains, lots of brawn." She mocked, gracefully slipping into his guard again, "So…does your little mate know about us?" She asked, dragging her tongue across his neck before laughing again and sending him flying.

"Who the hell is she?" Renji repeated, eyes wide.

Ichigo was sitting back, hand on Zangetsu as he watched with one hand fisted angrily. "She tells me to call her Baby Doll. She's a witch who's also the best thief in the world. We met a few months ago, kind of friends now. She keeps trying to get me to bed her." He said bluntly, all innocence having left him between Nikita and Yoruichi. The former of the two always tried to seduce him, and the latter kept appearing without clothes on accident.

Grimmjow was getting fed up. The girl knew he didn't have a mate, and was teasing him mercilessly by saying he did. "You wench." He snarled, "Stop fucking dodging me!"

She smiled seductively, "As you wish…" She blocked his attack, hand moving to her waist were a nice whip laid coiled. She normally just used it to swing from place to place if she had the need, but it would do just fine for this purpose. She kicked him away and cracked the whip, head rolling with her sultry laughter. "Someone's getting turned on…" She said with a sly smirk.

Ichigo found his mouth dry, but had a feeling she wasn't referring to him. He'd told her he wasn't into the bondage shit, but damn, seeing her like that was more than a little hot. He had another urge to maul Grimmjow. Painfully.

Her arm moved, snapping the whip so it wrapped around the Espada's arm before she was in front of the blunette' heel against his chest again as she kicked him harshly. His body flew back, but his arm remained with the whip. When he was taken away by his supposed superior she sighed.

"Aw, that's just not fair! I finally get a new toy to toss around and he has to go and leave!" She pouted, crossing her arms after she put her whip up. She turned around with her pout still in place, though it turned coy as she bit her lips, "Pretty Boy, if I take you back to yours and heal you all up, can you console me for the loss of my toy?" She asked, green eyes trailing him up and down.

He sighed, "No, Baby Doll, for the millionth time, no."

"Aw, sugah! That's not fair either!" She said, dissolving into another cute pout, "And even after you destroyed that bank! And I wanted that painting so bad~!"

"I didn't destroy it! He did!" He shouted with a twitching eye as Orihime started healing him.

"You crashed into it and destroyed the painting." She said sulkily. "Any who, I'm gonna be gone for the next week or two! Got me a job in France, sugah. So, I'll be taking this as a remembrance…" She trailed off, appearing inside Orihime's healing dome and tilting his head up with two fingers, lips caressing hers before her normal, saucy laugh filled the air and she was gone.

Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. "Don't say a single, fucking word Abarai." He said heavily. '_Good God! Niki's gonna be the death of me!_' He thought heatedly.

Ichigo twitched, bleary eyes opening to see blazing green looking down at him. He nearly jerked, mind heavy from sleep before he realized who it was. "Baby Doll." He muttered, watching her lean back as he sat up. She was startling him. "Exactly what are you doing?"

"Aw, that's not much of a greeting Sugah. I've been gone for two weeks, don't I get a hello kiss?"

He eyed her, remembering Rukia in his closet but ignoring it. "Well, if it wasn't for the fact I'm not into one-night stands, maybe." He was tired of this game. He liked the other slightly younger teen, liked her a lot, but he didn't want some fling. He guessed he needed to make that point clear.

A black brow arched, "Sugah, when did I ever say that was all I wanted? Maybe at first, but Pretty Boy, seems you can't take a hint. I don't keep trying to jump your bones for some one time thing." She drawled, laughing in amusement at the blank look that rolled across his features.

She'd been trying to date him and he…God he was stupid! He'd been holding out having one hell of a time with a beautiful girl because he was so damn oblivious! He suddenly smirked, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides. "In that case…"

Her head fell back in another one of her saucy laughs, "Ooh, forceful…I like that." She purred. The kiss landed square on her mouth and she felt her inner feline- she was a black cat Animagus after all- purr in contentment as she let out a moan of pleasure, letting her hips rock against his as his hands moved, one to her hip and the other to tangle in her hair.

Rukia flushed red in the closet, having woken up a few minutes after the teen had arrived, feeling the witches presence. She was about to be privy to what she assumed was going to be one hell of a show. Her inner pervert one out and she watched from the peep hole int eh closet, jaw dropping when she saw certain assets. She pulled at her collar.

Niki laughed breathlessly, cutting off for a sinful moan as he sucked at a nipple, his pants being thrown across the room. She couldn't help but laugh again lightly. She knew he went commando, but damn that was convenient.

Ichigo remembered to breathe through his nose when he realized he'd have to keep kissing her too keep from waking his family up. Who knew the famed thief was a screamer?

"You sure you want to come? I mean, you don't really know Orihime." he questioned. Not long after they had done the dirty he'd filled her in on what had happened since she'd been away on her job, that they were going to Henco Mundo in the morning. He did have to compliment her, stealing Da Vinci's Mona Lisa out from under people's noses for Marvalo was rather spectacular.

"Of course, Ichigo!" She said, finally removing her mask, which had been forgotten in their fun. She trailed a finger across his chest, "I get to play with my toy, stop a war, rescue a damsel in distress and watch you fight and get all hot and bothered and keep you confined to you my place for a week afterwards!" She said cheerfully.

He looked down at her and rolled over, pining her with both his hands and his eyes. "Now flirting with Grimmjow."

She smiled coyly, "Aw, sugah, do you get all jealous when I play with my toy?"

His hands tightened on her wrists, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "What do you think? I wanted to kill him when you licked him."

She laughed, "Like this?" She asked huskily, trailing her tongue up his neck.

He growled, "Just like that." His eyes flickered to the closet, he knew Rukia was still there but…he couldn't bring himself to give a shit.

She laughed again, "No worries, Pretty Boy. I've got all I want right here, I just flirt with my toys to unbalance them. Makes the fight oh so much more fun. If you want, you can watch then you can claim me over. And over. And over again when we get back."

He liked the idea. He got to enjoy watching her fight, despite being pissed off when she flirted, and then get to do whatever he pleased with her later. "Deal." He said in her ear, a hand moving to trail down her side.

She smiled, "Good! Now bedtime, we need to be well and rested in the morning." She turned her back to him and shut her eyes with the full intent to get some sleep.

He stared at her. Case. Of. Blue balls. He sighed and shook his head, laying down next to her and dragging her back against his chest before burying his face in her hair and deciding it was probably best to get some shut eye.

In the closet Rukia was unconscious, blood leaking from her nose.

Baby Doll, because she was in her thief gear, giggled to herself, caressing the pearly gem in her grasp, "Oh, you mean this little thing, sugah? It's a pretty looking bauble." She said, smirking at Aizen's look of utter fury, normal composure dropping from his expression.

Ichigo had one eye open, eyeing his lover. "You enjoy doing that, don't you?"

She winked at him, "Never bought a single thing in my life…well, with my own money. Quiet a bit of it all collecting dust, hun." She answered. "What to do with this…Ooh, I can give this to the Goblins!" She sang, "No longer going to be hunted down for stealing stuff from them~!"

Yamamoto eyed the witch in concern. "Miss…Baby Doll…exactly how did you get that?" He asked, moving his eyes back onto Aizen.

She blinked, stopping her wiggles of glee, "Eh? Oh well you see… It was kind of easy. I mean, arrancar are kind of stupid. All I had to do was sneak into the room, hun, and it was ripe for the picking! I couldn't help myself- it just looked so pretty and the power rolling off of it was so enticing, I just knew I had to steal it. What can I say, it's in my nature, sugah."

Ichigo resisted the urge to groan, instead hoisting Zangetsu's bankai form and leveling it at Aizen. He pretty much knew that while other than him, Nikita could probably take the traitor, but someone had too keep hold of the Hogiyoku who wasn't tempted to use it.

"I could totally sleep for a week!" Baby Doll exclaimed, voice still as playful and upbeat forever.

Renji stared at her, still a little perturbed by her. "Then why don't you? And what are you going to do with that thing?"

She giggled to herself. She reached up and removed her mask, her clothes automatically changing to a dark purple t-shirt, cut offs, and sneakers. She let it form into a black band around her finger and slipped it on. "Oh, because I- we have some absolutely lovely plans made. And this shiny little pearl? Sugah, once the taint is drained out of this thing, it'll only be able to used for healing. I'll hand it off to the goblins to do as they please. I'm on rough terms with them because I stole something from a vault. I'm not really hunted for it since, well, I'm stinking rich-but let me tell ya, sugah. Them little creatures are right nasty when their angry." She shrugged cheerily. "Now, if you don't mind…"

Ichigo resisted the urge to groan. The look she was sending him nearly made him say fuck the audience and do her right there- but it would be much more fun in the privacy of an empty house, where he could here her scream his name properly.

Rukia watched the two vanish and hand one thought. '_Holy shit their sex life is gonna be…amazing-_' "Renji? You wanna go fuck?" She asked bluntly, unlike herself. But hell, watching those two from a closet had gotten her randy, and she hadn't been able to solve it since. Her best friend blushed scarlet, stumbling over his words as Buyakuya glared at him. Rukia huffed, glaring at her brother as she grabbed Renji by the front of his battle yukata. "Leave us alone for a while." She hauled him towards a hotel. She had just enough cash for at least one night plus room service…

"Nikita~!" Hermione sang, throwing open a certain bedroom door, "Where- oh."

Nikita was pinned to the bed on her stomach, an orange haired man leaning over her. Both were naked. The orangette glared as Nikita stumbled over her words. "Get- out! Fuck will you move you goddamn son of a- ah!"

Hermione flushed, ducking out of the room and closing the door, shoving Ron down stairs. "Let's leave her alone for a bit."

"So, exactly what all have you stolen in this house?" Ichigo asked, having already been introduced to her two friends as they sat in the living room. His muscles ached a bit, from both the fight a few days previous and their rather…provocative activity.

Niki bit her lip, "…All of it." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. "I mean, the house is actually mine, but since I didn't buy any of this stuff with my money…" She shrugged with a grin. "Why spend mine, when I can spend their's?"

Hermione giggled, "Have you shown him the collection yet?"

"Sugah, this is the first time he's been in my house! I'm usually sneaking into his room to visit."

"And sexually harass me." He deadpanned.

Her fingers trailed from his knee to his upper thigh as she smiled coyly, "You love it." She stood, bouncing onto her feet and tugging him up. "Come, come, darling." She drawled goofily, "I'll let you see Madam Baby Doll's lovely collection." She said, leading them to a painting of her biological parents, Dark, Katrina and Sirius and Remus. She smiled at the two as they waved at her with grins before tapping the top, right hand corner and watching it swing out of the way. "_Open__._" She hissed in parstle tongue, aware of Ichigo's shiver out of the corner of her eye. That was going to be fun to tease him with.

The wall slid to the side, from seven feet off the floor to six feet wide. Leading them in she did a mock bow, "Welcome, ladies and gents to my lovely, priceless collection of artwork, books, weapons and other various artifacts." She said, "here we have work from Leonardo, Raphael, several others. Weapons from the Japanese and Chinese feudal era, ancient Rome, original works from Homer and Shakespeare. One of my favorites right here- the staff of Merlin. Really sort of useless now though. The circlet of Morgana Le Fay, Sword of Gryffindor- that was fun to steal from Dumbledore! Thrown, crown and sword of King Arthur…" She grinned at Ichigo's shocked expression, "Signet rings of various old lords and a few queens and kings."

She paused when she reached a case of jewels, "These I didn't steal. My Great Grandmother's sister was queen of England at one point, and the current one knows I'm family. I warned her out of courtesy that I was quiet taken by the Royal jewels and was going to get them. I went to an old friend of mine and had them replicated so well no one could tell. The Queen ended up just trading them. At least she knows that if she needs them, I'll hand them of since she's family." She shrugged.

Ichigo felt the urge to grin, seemed like she was a master mind. He would never have to work, could spend his time screwing her into the bed, living a Shinigami life, and maybe go ahead and be a Doctor if he felt like it. They were set, they could do anything they liked…but…

"Can you train me?" He questioned.

Ron paled and gulped, "Uh- Ichigo, I don't think you understand what your-"

Hermione and Nikita shared a grin as if they were the cats that got the canary and the cream. "Of course." The said slyly. "Welcome to hell."

Three years down the road when Isshin watched his son get married- hell, he'd had the honor of giving Nikita away to him!- he cried tears of joy and looked up to the sky. "It's definite, Misaki. Kurosaki men are always attracted to the dangerous ones." He said lowly. After all, Misaki had been one of the top Aurors in Japan.


End file.
